Torn
by Enchanter's Nightshade
Summary: one - shot: When Ken reveals to Daisuke his true feelings for Miyako, Daisuke is delighted, until he discovers his own feelings. But when she expresses an interest in Daisuke, what will he do? :: daiyako - angst! ::


Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me so PLEASE DO NOT SUE!!!

A/N: everything in italics is a flash back (except for the end) and everything else is told in the present, as to not confuse people!

Torn:

_The net swayed in the slight breeze as it called to him, taunted him._

_Daisuke dribbled the ball artfully between his feet showing off to the invisible crowd, hearing the silent roar of their accolades as they crashed over him in deafening echoes of silence._

"_Motomiya Daisuke shoots ... and he -" _

"_Scores," a new voice finished._

_The ball rebounded off the back of the net and came to settle next to the new pair of feet._

_Daisuke smiled, feeling a blush tugging at his cheeks._

"_Hey Dai."_

_Daisuke nodded._

"_Hello Ken."_

_The vermilion sky reflected an eerie warmth upon him and Ken as they both stood, alone on the large soccer field._

_Ken played with the soccer ball for a moment, while Daisuke watched._

"_Hey, umm, Daisuke, I just came to, uh, talk – about – something," he began, his eyes locked firmly on the ball._

_Daisuke nodded as he seated himself on the grass placing his hands on his head._

"_Shoot."   
_

"_Well ..."_

_Ken trapped the ball beneath his foot and turned his attention to the beautifully cut grass._

_Daisuke stared at him, obviously entranced by the moving blades of grass._

_Or maybe he was avoiding his gaze._

"_I – I think I might, you know, like, like Mi – Miyako."_

_For a moment, one moment, all life around them stilled, for there was no traffic, no sound, only the low murmuring of the wind and the constant chattering of the trees._

_The silence was broken with a sigh._

_Daisuke stood, his face set with a grin._

"_Well, it's no use telling me," Daisuke shrugged, dusting off his shorts._

_Ken looked at him, puzzled._

"_What do you mean?"_

_Daisuke laughed aloud._

"_You should be telling this to Miyako, not me!"_

_A shadow of horror crossed Ken's face, but the expression was quickly masked with feigned serenity._

"_Look Dai, I don't think I'm quite ready to tell her yet ... so if you wouldn't mind, could you please not tell her?" he requested, as he began to kick the ball about._

"_I don't know Ken ... you're really asking a lot ..."_

_Ken sighed heavily as he took a shot at goal._

_Daisuke smiled._

'"_Of course I won't tell her!" he announced, retrieving the ball._

_Ken nodded._

"_Thanks."_

**::X:X:X:: **

The sun had long since disappeared, the moonlight flooding the whole park, now illuminated with a silver shimmer.

The sky, a wide cloak studded with glittering stars, offered no consolation for the increasingly nervous Daisuke, who would not sit still.

Miyako had asked him to meet her at the park, which was where he was.

And he was early.

But that was not what was plaguing his conscience.

His thoughts remained with Ken, wherever he was and whatever he was doing.

He regretted agreeing to meet Miyako, not after hurting Ken.

If only Ken hadn't told him he liked her.

Then, may be his own realization would have remained dormant; unrealized.

It started the night before.

**::X:X:X:: **

_As he lay in bad, Daisuke could not help but think of her._

_Her face haunted him, refusing to leave._

_As he pushed the thought of her to the back of his mind, she always returned._

_And at the sight of her face, his heart swelled, something even he was not used to._

_He was afraid to contemplate the meaning of this, for fear he might discover something he did not want to know._

_But he knew what it meant._

_He just did not want to believe it._

"_I can't love her," he whispered, turning on his side._

_But he did, and he knew it._

_Closing his eyes, he welcomed the sudden fatigue._

_But even in his dreams he could not escape her._

**::X:X:X:: **

"Daisuke!"

Jumping, he blinked, watching Miyako arrive, her petite face smiling.

Inside he felt himself cringe.

"I cannot love her," his mind repeated.

But when she sat, everything suddenly did not matter.

Thoughts of Ken and everything else disappeared.

_She _was now his focus.

She grinned.

"I'm surprised you're here, you're usually late," she mused, her light eyes dancing.

Daisuke laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I know," he replied.

Inwardly, his heart stirred in turmoil as he remembered Ken, his outward appearance revealing nothing of it.

But how could he ignore him, when he is his best friend?

**::X:X:X:: **

"_Daisuke, phone!"_

_Bleary eyes, Daisuke sat up, slowly navigating his way out of the room and to the phone._

"_Hello?" he croaked._

"_Dai? It's me, Miyako!"_

_He awoke immediately._

_For a moment, he was stunned, and somehow, he managed to string together a reply._

"_Oh, hello Miyako!"_

"_I just wanted to ask ... can I meet you at the park tonight, at, say, eight? I just have to look after the shop for a bit longer today ..."_

"_Yes, of course," he burst._

"_Okay Daisuke, see you then!"_

_Daisuke stared at the phone long after she had gone._

"_Look lover – boy, aren't you supposed to be meeting your Ken – friend?" his sister reminded._

_Remembering him he hurried to get dressed._

**::X:X:X:: **

"Ken dear, dinner is ready!"

"I'm not hungry," he replied, turning on his side.

_So, Daisuke liked Miyako as well?_

"Why didn't he tell me?" he despaired aloud, throwing a pillow against the wall.

"Who tell you what?" his mother called.

"Nothing mother, it's okay, really. I'll come eat later," he replied.

He sighed heavily as he sat up, cross legged.

But it wasn't okay.

But then again, Daisuke was his best friend.

The confusion was driving him mad.

"It's up to him," he decided simply.

But if only it were that simple.

**::X:X:X:: **

"_Hey Ken, sorry I'm late!' Daisuke puffed as he ran to meet him._

"_It's okay, the train arrived only a few minutes ago," Ken smiled, as they came up from underground._

"_Do you have any plans for tonight?" Ken asked, as they weaved through the masses of people moving to and fro._

"_Yeah, I'm going to the park with -"_

_Immediately he stopped, snapping his mouth shut._

"_What's wrong?"_

_Daisuke turned away._

"_Nothing, I'm meeting no one."_

_Irritation began to nag at Ken as he continued to pester him._

"_Come on Dai! I won't be annoyed or anything, promise!"_

_His friend stared at the concrete as they both moved._

"_I'm only going to the park with Miyako, that's all," he muttered._

_Ken stared at him._

"_You're meeting Miyako tonight? Th – that's nice," Ken said, his voice hollow._

_But he knew it was far from it._

"_I don't think it's anything -"_

_Ken smiled wearily._

"_It's okay Dai, really, I don't mind! I hope you have fun, okay?"_

_Ken stopped and turned._

"_Where are you going?" he shouted, attempting to follow him._

_But his blue head disappeared amongst the sea of plain faces._

_He felt someone take hold of his heart and squeeze it with an unforgiving hand._

"_I'm sorry ..."_

**::X:X:X:: **

"Daisuke, I want to talk to you about something," she began, looking down.

"What is it?" he asked gently, studying the curve of her face.

She slipped his hand into his.

"Dai, I – I really like you," she said suddenly.

Daisuke took in a sharp breath, a sword stabbing his heart.

Ken's sword.

"But, the thing is, I think I like Ken too, but ... I don't know, I'm so confused Dai," she whispered, her cold eyes being warmed by Daisuke's loving gaze.

She felt warm.

Daisuke smiled sadly.

"I like you too, Miyako, and I can also say ..." he paused as he took in a deep breath.

"Ken likes you as well," he finished.

Miyako's eyes widened.

"How do you _kno_w?" she asked.

"He told me, as his best friend," Daisuke replied.

Silence settled.

"But you like me too?" Miyako spoke.

Daisuke blushed as he nodded.

Her face shone as she smiled at him.

"Do you want to ... go out, with me?" she asked fearfully.

Daisuke almost wanted to cry.

Holding her face, he leaned in, softly touching his lips to her own.

Releasing her, he brushed her cheek as he stood, taking her hand.

"Come, it is getting late, I'll take you home," he said finally.

Hesitantly, she stood.

"But you didn't answer my question."

He paused, touching her face.

"You know, I'm not the one you should be – asking that question," he replied, his voice cracking.

Miyako's eyes clouded over as she bit her lip, nodding her head dumbly, tears forming unwillingly.

He raised a finger to her lips.

"Quickly, it's late," he spoke, turning away.

"No wonder Ken trusts you," Miyako whispered, as she came to his side.

He smiled at her wearily as she slipped her warm hand into his own.

"Shall we?' he suggested quietly.

"Lets," Miyako replied almost silently as they began their walk.

**::X:X:X:: **

_The Golden Labrador ran forward, dragging his owner behind._

_The man, tired, undid the collar and let it run._

_As he progressed down the path, he came across two teenagers, fingers intertwined, walking silently, both faces expressionless._

_Sighing, he watched them walk by._

"_What a cute couple," he sighed_

_If only he had known they were anything but a couple._

_But how close they were._

**::X:X:X:: **

A/N: Thank you for reading my one – shot! Please review and tell me what you think! And: NO FLAMES!! ... please! I am sorry it wasn't a "happily - ever - after", but please forgive! That's why it says: :: daiyako agnst ::

do review and thanks,

Lady Sapphira!


End file.
